karnevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Akari
|eva = |image gallery = }} is a doctor and researcher working at the Research Tower. He’s an incredibly talented researcher, but he’s also very proud with a tendency to say overbearing and rude things. He’s an SSS, someone designated by the government as an important person. Appearance Akari is a tall, pale, and slim man with a mix of light peach and light brown hair (close to pink in the anime) and peach eyes. His hair is usually pulled back. He wears a white lab coat with the red Research Tower symbol on his left lapel and a employee name badge on the left side of his chest. Underneath his lab coat, he wears a blue dress shirt and a violet necktie. He also wears slate gray color dress pants and gray shoes. His face is often very serious and stern. He is popular around the nurses while at the same time their worst enemy. In an omake about his past, around 10 years in the past, Akari was shown to have slightly longer hair and a more lively expression and personality. It was hinted that Hirato and Tsukitachi may have something to do with his current sullen expression. Gallery Personality Akari is a scientist in the research division of the Circus organization. He excels greatly as a researcher, but he is also very prideful and can be a bit domineering at times. He's a member of a group of important people identified by the government. Akari is a dominant person. There are times when he is insensitive, making callous remarks such as, "What's wrong with telling the truth? If you don't like it, then improve things!" He also repeatedly makes enemies among the nurses. However, despite this, he does not have any evil intentions. Among the nurses, there is also a faction which wants to genuinely aid him; they seem to idolize him and admire him greatly for his expertise and business-like demeanor. When his former tutor was still on active duty, he studied hard under his guidance and demonstrated his intelligence. He also portrayed as the very definition of an workaholic. Dialogue often hints that he works all the time and rarely takes breaks, even if he is woken up at an ungodly hour, he'll get up and is still professional and fastidious. Tsukitachi and Hirato sometimes try to get him to relax by dragging him to "tea parties" and getting him drunk. Akari is also a rather irritable person. Hirato and Tsukitachi often exploit this weakness and have fun teasing him. He loses his patience quickly and often tells them they pollute the air around him and that their mere presence annoys him. He's high-strung and doesn't like to joke around which is related to his professionalism. Although Akari is a doctor and isn't supposed to develop feelings for anything or anyone, he greatly feels responsible for his patients and for the lives and well-being of other people and animals. Even when his protege and subordinate, Azana, tried to kill him out of an inferiority complex, Akari still wanted to protect him from Hirato and the law (which dictated Azana's death for trying to harm SSS personnel). He also protected Nai from higher ups because he felt that decisions like dissecting someone were not up to them. Akari is usually a very straightforward man, but he can be just as manipulative and sly as Hirato. He even lied to Iva to get on the field and to help the townspeople and the other people there (Yogi, Tsukumo, Jiki, Gareki, Nai, and a few others). When Hirato complains about trouble he may have to face due to this matter, he tells Hirato to keep his mouth shut about the unauthorized trip. This shows how he holds himself accountable for many lives, and how he is willing to break rules if he needs to. Akari is also oblivious to people watching him when he works. He didn't notice when Azana betrayed him, and didn't notice when Hirato followed him. He is so focused on everything he does, that sometimes he puts himself in danger. When he was younger, it was shown that he was very enthusiastic about sciences and more brash than he is now. When Hirato asked him if he considers enzymes more important than his students, he immediately replied, "That's right! All your futures and what-not are of no importance to me! I have absolutely no interest in them! Go wherever you please!" Tsukitachi commented that "Akari-chan is amusing" and both liked to tease him during their teacher-student years. Relationships Hirato Hirato often teases Akari on every occasion he can find. Akari is never amused. Tsukitachi He finds Tsukitachi annoying as well, most likely due to the fact that the first ship captain is almost always lounging around, never taking his work serious enough in contrast to the doctor. Tsukitachi also makes what Akari takes as insolent remarks, and takes everything easy while Akari is tense and business-like. Although not as obsessively as Kiichi, he does care a bit about his rank, stating "I doubt my reputation can get any higher than it already is". Akari hates Tsukitachi for being manipulative and understanding despite his apparent carelessness. It was later shown in an omake that both Tsukitachi and Hirato were students at Kuronomei while Akari was a teacher there. Both seemed to like to prank him often. Tsukitachi mentioned that Akari was "amusing". Yogi After Hirato saved Yogi, Akari performed surgery on him. This probably traumatized him and gave him a life-long fear of the doctor in his "Gold" personality. His original, Varuga affected "Silver" personality seems to have no qualms with the doctor, just an intense dislike for forcing the surgery and "allergy patches". Coupled with the shots and brisk attitude, Yogi is so terrified of Akari that he stares at his feet only, he tries to escape his daily checkup, and the mere idea or proximity of the doctor can bring tears to his eyes. He stares at Akari's feet so much, in fact, that he was able to recognize his shoes when Nai bowled him over in a hall. Yogi constantly avoids Akari, and even hides from him when there isn't a check-up. He tried to escape from his daily check-up through a window, and even used Yukkin to substitute his place in the hospital bed. Azana Based on Azana's memories, Akari was among the people who first appear when Azana's family murdered by Varuga and later taking Azana as his prodigy. To Azana, Akari shows more attention and even concern about him, which in the process, making him a role model for Azana. He still tries to protect Azana even though he misused his name and tried to kill him due to Azana's inferiority complex with Akari's talent. One of the little things that may have fueled his inferiority complex is how a rabbit from the Niji forest, hates him and injures him, but worships and is infatuated by Akari. Azana is shown with many bruises and band-aids all throughout the story- these were all made by the rabbit. In his betrayal, it is shown that Azana contacted a person from Akari's past- Uro. Uro works for Kafka and is also professional, though probably not as good as Akari, because Azana would feel inferior to him as well. Uro Not much is known of Uro and Akari's relationship, although one can assume that they were once rivals, or at least disliked each other quite a lot. Uro smirked smugly when he stole Akari's prodigy. It's possible that they both disliked Akari for his talent, though Uro probably didn't have an inferiority complex. This dislike of superiors in their competitive medical field may also extend to Karoku Arumerita, who was supposed to be killed. His clone, Karoku (Kafka), was meant to be his replacement for Kafka when he died. Like Azana, Uro believes that Kafka is the winning side of the war, and that it would be sensible to join forces. Azana's inferiority complex, coupled with never being able to catch Kafka, made him think that because Circus was "weak", he joined the wrong side. This made him abandon Akari, who was like a guardian to him, and join Uro's side. Abilities History Akari is known to have been a researcher for at least 15 years. He's experienced and detached, and although he is only 6 years older than Hirato and Tsukitachi, he was already working by the time they went to Kuronomei. It is assumed that Uro had an intense argument with Akari, whether in school, or work, or whether it was the thing that drove them to opposing organizations is not known. Trivia *His name means light, candlepower in Japanese. *In both the anime and manga, he kept the animal that Nai had protected previously in the forest of niji as a pet. He's constantly looking out for its welfare (i.e. from the nature of its shelter to the food it eats), though he's genuinely dumbfounded as to why it's so attached to him. *In a shortly translated edition of Score 67 , it's speculated that his full name is Akari Dezart/Dezaruto. The panel where Uro reveals his name is also in the volume 12 preview that came with the end of volume 11. *In relations to the third bullet point, in Japanese, Akari’s full name is 燭．デザルト which is romanised to Akari Dezaruto, probably "Dezart". *He hates people who try to appeal to others using clever words. He also hates Hirato, but it's stated for completely different reasons. *He likes to explore undeveloped regions, research and board games. *His favorite foods are black tea and brown sugar from corals. The food he dislikes is smoked tarunero (fish). *He feels protective of his charges (anyone or anything he's had to take care of) including Nai and Azana. *It was revealed in 72.5 omake that he used to be a professor at Kuronomei while Hirato and Tsukitachi were students there. * Akari is a Capricorn. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Research Tower Category:Characters Category:Needs Help